The Tales of Our Favorite Winter Spirit
by The Snowball Effect
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots and arcs about Jack Frost dealing with the guardians during sugar rushes, sadness, regular days, and guardian duties before, during and after the movie, there also may be crossover chapters. I am open to suggestions on chapters and slashes but remember, they can't be too graphic. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Frosty The Snowman

**Chapter 1: Frosty the Snowman**

"Catch me if you can, Cottontail!" Jack yelled as he soared through the Warren.

It was a nice day there and Jack thought it would be nice to pay a visit to his "favorite" guardian. Sadly, that same guardian didn't think so.

"Oh, I will! You ruined all my googies! There's going to be more than catching!" Bunnymund yelled back, fist in the air. Jack really did mess up most of them, but he wasn't going to admit that until he was caught. He turned sharply to at a corner and stuck his tongue out for a quick second.

That really got Bunnymund's blood boiling. He ruined all of his precious eggs, ruined some of the Warren with his snow and then stuck his tongue out like a child?! 'Okay, that's it,' Bunny thought. 'I told him once and I guess I'll have to tell him again, don't race with a rabbit!' And with that thought, Bunny got on all fours and went as quickly as he could. Or at least he thought it was quick.

Bunny turned the corner in less than a second, expecting to see Frost not too far ahead, but he was gone. He turned his head so quickly it would give a crick in the neck to anyone but him. The kid was still nowhere to be found.

"Frost where are you? Now is not the time for hide-'n'-go seek, I have something to tell you!" Bunnymund said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, but it carried anyways.

No response, although he didn't expect it. He looked for a trail that might help, and started to walk around when he slipped. Bunnymund looked down to see that he slipped on ice and groaned. Jack left a trail of snow or ice when he was overly excited, happy, sad, or mischievous. It was starting to melt so he got up quickly and followed it, not missing a beat. It leads abruptly to a dead end, as if Jack just disappeared there. Where did he go?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Really Jack shouldn't be carrying around the snow globes, but who was going to stop him? If no one asked or wondered about it now, then it was as good as his.

He broke it open just seconds' quick enough for it to open to the North Pole and close so Bunny wouldn't be the wiser. He stepped through and was welcomed by the cold Artic air. It was the one place he visit the most when he was bored because it never failed to excite him. There was always something new flying around that he just had to look at and the ice sculptures were amazing, though he always added his own touches.

He walked into the light, knowing no one would notice him unless he made a noise above all the others or messed something up. Knowing Phil would have his head for the later, he tried even harder to make sure not to mess anything up, even though he had the inner urge to just pick something up that looked really delicate.

He walked over to North's office door quietly and then pounded on it fast and loud. He cringed a bit when he heard the ice break onto the floor but smirked the moment he heard the Russian using his native language.

Jack quickly flew up the ceiling, standing on one of the railings that no one was around. North busted out of his searching for a person that would most like have knocked on his door. There were no yetis around, or at least Phil wise and the elves were too small to have such a quick and hard sound. North moved out of the door way and into the middle of the hallway, and straight into Jack's plan. The teen zoomed down from the railings and flew low so the Russian could see him. He let out a laugh and froze some of the elves, some who looked like they wanted to be frozen. The spirit then flew toward a long hall that had many doors. 'Let's hope Sandy's in here,' Jack thought with a sneaky grin creeping up his face. 'I have something to do to him too.' Sandman's room was near his own, but not to close because Jack's was almost below zero.

When he got there, Jack then knocked on the door as quickly and loudly as he did for North, only with the exception that North was only a few good feet away from him. Sandy opened the door and put on a smile that was instantly covered in snow from a hastily made snowball. Jack moved away from the door and straight to North. That easily left him to be caught or that's what he let them believe.

Sandman got out of his room and followed the winter teen as quickly as he could, North doing the same. Jack kept going, actually going a bit faster this time. When the three were exceptionally close, Jack flew up to look down at the two guardians that fell for the age old joke.

"Aww; isn't that sweet. Now," Jack said now flying in position similar to lying down. "You've got to catch me!" He made a neener neener face and threw a snow globe at the wall, opening it to the Warren and stepped in.

The two looked at each other, both with confused looks placed on their faces. What was that all about and why did he do it? The got up and North dusted the invisible dust off himself and got a snow globe from his pocket. He needed to know what that was all about. Jack would never do something that odd without there being a reason. He was right, wasn't he?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bunnymund was still looking at the now melted trail Jack Frost left before suddenly disappearing, wondering why he did such a thing. 'It's obvious though, at least it should be. He doesn't like me that much and so he's trying to get under my skin. Working very nicely at that I might add, though-' Bunnymund stopped thinking for a moment and looked up, ears twitching every few moments. He thought he heard something but it must have been a false alarm- no, there it was again, but this time closer. He sniffed the air and came up with the conclusion easily from the pine and fresh snow smell: Frost had come back, but he wasn't alone. Wait, no he couldn't be right. He sniffed the air again, and there was a stale cookie smell and another that reminded Aster of a nice warm bed. North and Sandy must be here too, maybe to add unto to the mess. This was not going to happen, not even close.

He moved quickly and followed the sent, which got stronger as he went. Finally he made it to where North and Sandy were, but not Jack.

"What are you two doing here? Trying to add on to Jack's mess?" Bunnymund asked.

North held up his hands in defense. "We know nothing of Jack's mess-wait, he came here too?"

"What do you mean 'came here too'?" Bunnymund asked, a bit curious.

"Jack came to the North Pole and made a mess."

Sandy made a few images showing that he threw a snowball at him and that something was a bit fishy about this.

"You're right Sandy; something is a bit odd about how Jack's been acting." Bunnymund said quietly.

"Oh, so you guys are worried about me? Stop it, you're making me blush. But you guys really don't remember?" Jack said lazily as he came into view.

"Remember what exactly, Jack?" North asked, confused at the moment.

"Oh, so you guys forgot. Okay, then I'll be less guilty when I do this," Jack said before quickly covering their bodies in ice except for the head.

Sandy looked very confused and also shocked, which was also easy to see with the image above his head including many exclamation and question marks.

Jack was about to fly off when he remembered to say, "No one gets away with calling me Frosty the Snowman. It's insulting!"

Now they know one more fact about Jack Frost that they didn't really need to know.

* * *

A/N: So that's my first chapter! Was it good, bad, utterly horrible that you wanted to puke in the end? Review, follow and favorite if you want to (which I highly recommend).

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	2. Jack's Artistic Muse

A/N: Oh my goodness gracious! I cant believe I forgot to say this: All characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack's Artistic Muse**

Jack sat down quiet looking at his egg with squinting eyes. He didn't want it to be messed up. He wanted it to be perfect, like all of Bunny's were, or at least similar to it. It had snowflakes carefully painted on an a few snowmen with winter rabbits looking around. The background was a pale blue Jack thought made it look even more winter-like and he also thought it looked nice. The style? Winter of course. He had come to paint a few things without Bunny noticing or knowing he was there and then would go to North's before he got a heat stroke or a bad case of delirium, which made him act like a talkative, but very truthful drunk.

He didn't know which one was worse, because they both ended in serious headaches and a bit of the stomach flu, but didn't want to figure it out. He was much too content painting the egg and adding his own touches. Jack even froze it a bit to delay it spoiling. If there was any way to preserve his art he was going to find a way to do that and quick, his hand was starting to cramp.

"What are you doing here mate?" Bunnymund asked without any warning. It startled Jack so much he almost dropped the egg. But thanks to his quick reflexes, it didn't drop or break.

"It not nice to scare people Bunny, it's considered rude in some countries." Jack said quietly, not bothering to look up. He was still absorbed in making the egg.

"So you're drawing something? Well, painting something actually."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I don't know about it though."

Aster walked over to Jack and squatted next to him. He peered at the egg Frost was working on over the spirit's shoulder and looked at it thoughtfully for a second. It was a very good egg, amazing in fact it was amazing. 'When did he learn to paint this nicely? I don't remember teaching him or even see him draw anything at all." Bunny thought curiously.

"When did you learn how to draw like this, Snowflake?" Bunnymund asked. Jack turned his egg around for a few more moments and scowled a little at one spot before answering.

"I don't know. I just remember being extremely bored one night and I guess I already knew how to." Jack said with a small sad sigh as painted one spot again.

"What do you mean, mate?" Aster said cautiously. He didn't want to pry anything open if Jack didn't want it open. Naturally, they would be at each other necks being in each other's presence for so long, so he was trying to go at things slowly.

The other spirit sighed and put down the egg. "I guess I could tell you, but it's going to sound like a story."

Bunnymund nodded slowly. "I understand. Tell the story."

Jack sighed again and began the story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't very cold for winter but it was cold enough. Jack hardly noticed it though, being the winter spirit and all. He didn't care though as he sat in a high tree branch, he was very bored being alone for so long. It was probably over a year now that he has been alone and at the start he almost enjoyed that. He didn't hate people's company he just didn't want to look like a total weirdo when he still didn't know how to use or control his powers. Now everything seemed weird, like people were trying to avoid him, especially The Man in The Moon. He brought Jack here and told him his name so Jack thought it was also his job to make sure the teen knew what to do and help him out. So far, Jack thought the moon was failing his job immensely.

"Why can't you just tell me what to do?!" Jack angrily at the sky. He didn't answer, as usual. Jack's head fell slowly when he figured out that he would probably never answer. The loner spirit gracefully jumped from the branch and on the freshly fallen snow. There was still nothing for him to do but got to the village near the pond he came from.

They decided to call the village Burgess, because of the founder, who is still alive, wanted full credit. He thought it was a different sort of thing, thinking they'd name it after something much more important than him, but it was named now and that was that. Jack walked through until something caught his eye. A little girl was writing something down on paper with a pencil with serious concentration. He walked over to her, wary of the people around, hoping they wouldn't walk toward and through him.

She pulled the paper up at arm's length and smiled at it happily. She could not have been more than eleven and she seemed to be a good artist with how well this was drawn. Seeking a way to get out of boredom, he took another sheet and a pencil and started to draw but stopped before his pencil hit paper. Did he even know how to draw? And if he even knows the slightest bit of it, what would he draw?

He looked over at the little girl and her smile. She seemed like she could be a worthy candidate for his drawing. There was also the small tugging feeling he had in his gut that told him she wouldn't mind anyway. Where that feeling came from, Jack didn't know, but he wanted to capture her smile on paper.

She moved around every once in a while, from the bench they were on to the woods and then to her home. Jack still kept drawing and looked up every now and then to add things to the piece, hoping it would look great. He had a hard time with her hair because it was so long and managed with a simple cover-up, making it look as if he spent a long time with every detail but actually just doing the outline and shading in.

Finally after a few hours of deep concentration, he was done. It was almost like he was looking into a black and white mirror, magnifying all of her perfections. He smiled at it happily and signed it like he saw the girl do but what was he going to call it? Of course, it didn't need one, but it seemed amazing in its own little way and deserved it. Maybe he would call it what her actual name was to remember her and not the fake name he would give her picture. He went with the latter and thought about a way to get her to say it. In that moment her mom called her over.

"Elizabeth! It's time for supper, come over to the kitchen!" The mom said, voice ringing out well and clear. 'So that was her name!' Jack thought happily, giving out a small whoop. 'It's pretty nice, but I feel like I've known that one before…' Well, maybe he heard it off the streets or it was one of the random things that popped into his head but it was good to know that his piece had a wonderful name.

"Thanks for being my muse, Elizabeth. I hope to see you soon." Jack said with a grin. He knew she couldn't hear him as she walked to her mom, but it was good to be nice without people knowing. He hid the picture under the cloak that he had so that no one would be suspicious and left. He kept drawing every chance he could get, for the sake of fun, and most importantly, Elizabeth.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack finished the story with a sad smile on his face. He remembered the girl like the back of his hand. Not in a stalker sort of way, but her image somehow found a way into his memory and didn't want out.

"Did you ever see her again?" Bunnymund asked softly. He couldn't believe the story. No, he didn't _want_ to believe the story. Jack was out there for only around a year, on his own to figure out his powers and he also had the factor of getting bored. How could Bunnymund forget that? Jack never did like to stay on one thing for a very long time. Even with magical powers like his, he would have been bored at one point, and it made him guilty. Heck, it made all the guardians guilty with the fact that for three hundred plus years, a teen had to go about the Earth, all alone. Maybe he say the girl every now and then, maybe she kept him company in place of the guardians.

Jack shook his head, succeeding in not letting a single tear fall. "Well, only once or twice after that maybe I may have seen her, I don't know. Not consciously maybe, but I never did."

"What happened to her?" Bunnymund asked. Darn his curiosity. He shouldn't be asking the kid questions. This was probably too personal and he would never answer for as long as immortality lasted.

"She died, later though if you're wondering. She was in her thirties, which wasn't bad in those times but still, makes me sad that I never actually knew what she did or anything." Jack said with a noticeable trace of guiltiness.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can't blame yourself—" Jack interrupted the pooka quickly before he could say anything else.

"Yes I can blame myself!" The teen had tears running down his face a bit, but he didn't seem to notice them. The outburst itself showed he had many emotions about that story. "She died in a blizzard, Bunny. A blizzard! And I don't know who else that makes blizzards other than me! And don't try to say Mother Nature because she has other spirits do the work. The second and last time I see her, I cause her death! And you know what, I was actually happy when I did that! Not because I knew, but because of something else. I actually got one of the guardian's attention that stupid day. Yours." He freely sobbed now, head in his hands.

The last word shocked Aster badly, but he shook it off and pulled Jack into his lap and hugged him close. "You didn't know she would be there Jack, so you can't blame yourself. Who knows, maybe she could be a spirit that we haven't found out about yet. Don't worry Snowflake, as long as you have something to remember her by or know that she wasn't a bad person, she wasn't gone in vain. She lives in your heart and memories now, as weird as that sounds." He heard a soft chuckle and went on.

"So stop worrying about it and step in the present. You know they call it that because it's a gift." Jack now laugh dryly, showing that he could still laugh, but also showing that he knew it was a corny joke.

"You know if you didn't make such bad puns I would actually be laughing right now." Jack said with a small smile.

"That was the desired effect. Here, let's go to the place I keep all my eggs." Bunnymund said, happy they got off the sad topic. Jack got up from Bunny's lap and Bunny stood up. They walked all the way there, marveling about the egg Jack still had in his hand.

Bunnymund now knew another fact about Jack Frost, this one much closer, and he would think about it for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: *fangirl squeal* 70 views and over 60 visitors in not even a full day of putting this thing up?! Okay, free cookies for everyone! And you know what? Don't worry about the calories in this one, laptops can worry about their weight themselves. XD (This is an inside joke to those people that read my profile.)

To those that Reviewed,

Thank you for your time in making them, no matter how small. I'll take your suggestions into thought and although I already used some, I won't forget them.

So, thanks again to those around the world in places like the United Kingdom (LOVE that place), China (best technology ever), Canada (You've got some fun bacon XD), Australia (With the Easter Kangaroo!), Belgium (That place is so cool, it has TINTIN! I don't live in a place that can say that Tintin's been there...actually I can 8) ), and so many other places I'll probably fill this thing up with words before I finish.

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	3. Homework Frustrations

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank and give cookies to Whatisastory for helping me learn that snowball fights don't always need to be outside. This chapter goes to her...or possibly him, because she (or again he) asked to have this done and I spent almost a whole week on it.-.-' It would have been up yesterday but my mom said there was this party that we had to go to and that was that. So, its up now and I'm planning on putting Tooth in the next chapter. Awesome, right? Oh yeah! All the characters here belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Homework Frustations**

Jamie looked at his homework again in frustration. How was he supposed to figure out how fast a train was going with what time it left and was supposed to arrive? Yes, he was very smart compared to all the other fourth graders in his school but that didn't mean he needed to suffer there! He groaned again as he messed up again on it yet again. He was going _nowhere_.

"I never did like math either. You ever tried adding it or something?" Jack said with curiosity. Jamie fell out of his chair in surprise. When did Jack ever come in?!

"W-what?" Jamie asked.

"I said," Jack said, now putting on a sly grin. "Did you try adding it or something like that?" He pointed at the problem and frowned.

"Why are they teaching you this anyway? You're in the fourth grade not…uh, I think it's called high school now?"

Jamie shrugged and got up with the help of Jack. "Yeah, it is. And they think because I'm 'so smart' I need difficult problems to challenge me."

"That doesn't mean you need to have this," Jack gestured his hands wildly at the sheet. And then the smirk crept across his face. 'Oh god. Why did this have to happen now? I need to do work!' Jamie thought wildly.

"We should have a snowball fight. It's the only way to get you out of that funk you're in. Great minds need rest you know." Jack said as if the facts were right there.

"Well, that sounds pretty cool but…what about my mom? She'll be checking on me soon." Jamie said as pointed at the door. If his mom didn't see him there she would really freak out. And if he said he was having a snowball fight with Jack Frost to her, well, let's just say he would have more to worry about than homework.

"Wow. Forgot about her." Jack said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and the smirk came back. Jamie groaned.

"Got it!" Jack literally yelled. "We have a snowball fight in your room!" Jack already had a snowball in his hand and threw it at Jamie's face, sending him off his chair again. Jamie looked around to see that snow was already coated on his floor and still drifting from the ceiling. He packed up some snow, made it into a snowball and threw it at Jack quickly. It hit him the chest. It actually hit him the chest!

Jack looked at Jamie in surprise for a moment with wide eyes. Jamie stopped smiling and his jaw dropped, dead scared. 'Oh, I'm doomed. I'm doomed, doomed, doomed, and then doomed again!' Jamie thought quickly. Then Jack's gasp slowly turned into a huge grin.

"Now the pupil has mastered the art of snowball fights," Jack said with a mocking sigh. "But he will never beat the master!" He flung five snowballs at the same time with his staff in the blink of an eye. Jamie was once again blanketed in snow and he shook it off to make another snowball, which missed the winter spirit by a mile.

"You know this isn't fair! You're a winter spirit!"

"Not a winter spirit, _the_ winter spirit. It gives me an unspoken added awesomeness."

"Sure it does."

"Oh, don't be a baby." Jack teased and threw another snowball at Jamie then flopped down on the bed.

"Me? Look who's talking, you could cry until dawn for whatever you want."

"Not true."

"What about that one time you saw that phone and flipped out like a teenage girl for not being able to get it. Or when you heard about Frosty the snowman you wanted him to be called Frosty the snowteen and almost went to the TV station to complain. And then there was-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I have the most amazing ideas sometimes, and you just choose not to listen."

Jamie chucked a snowball at Jack and scowled playfully. "Yeah, I don't listen much."

"Alright, I come up with some random things and want them to come true. Is that so bad?"

"It is when you tried freezing T-Mobile. It was seriously funny though…"

"Hmm, that was one of my more crazy days-"

"That was yesterday."

"Was it really? Wow, I come here often. So…did you figure out that problem?"

Jamie groaned, wished Jack didn't change the conversation and looked at the paper. Suddenly, the problem made sense. All he needed to do was find out the time it took to get there and the average speed of it. Why did Jack have to be right after the whole talk they had?

"Yep, I've got it. Just wait a second." He wrote down the answer and turn to Jack. "So what now?"

"Well, since I'm going to make a blizzard that'll last a few days—you should thank me for that—maybe I could take you to the Pole?"

Jamie's eyes were wide open. "M-me? Go to the North Pole? But I'm just a kid, and I'm not a guardian, and—"

"And you should stop talking before you hyperventilate. Remember what I said when we defeated Pitch? You're as much of a guardian as me, maybe even more. You're coming, and we'll find a way to get your mom to let you go." Jack thought about it for a moment and stood up.

"How about you say you're staying over at Cupcake's and we just tell Cupcake to keep this silent."

"That…could actually work."

Jack smirked. "What? You thought it wouldn't work? Not cool dude."

"Whatever. Just go through your plan and let's get this over with."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you guys are trying to go to the North Pole without Jamie's mom noticing and you want me involved?" Jamie and Jack nodded at Cupcake's question.

"Okay," Cupcake nodded slowly. "I'm in."

Jack started at her blankly and a small smile came across his face. "That was shorter than I expected it. Sorry you can't come with but we need someone to 'cover up our trails' in a way."

Jamie laughed quietly. "You make it sound as if we're on the run."

"Maybe we are on the run." Jack said sneakily. "It would be pretty fun…"

"You would have to run away from the police Jack."

"I can fly. It's that easy."

Cupcake burst out laughing, causing Jack and Jamie to look at her with confused faces.

"You guys are acting as if," she stopped talking to laugh again. When she stopped laughing, she started to talk again. "you're dating or something."

Jack was the first to react. He walked over to her and knelt down to see her eye to eye.

"Are you sure you're okay right now? Are you dizzy, sick, got hit in the head?"

Cupcake shook her head and started laughing quietly again.

"No! But it's just that you guys are always around each other and you always act like it."

"Can we get off this conversation now; it's a bit…uncomfortable. Anyway, thanks Cupcake." Jamie said quietly.

"No problem guys. See you later." Cupcake waved goodbye and the boys were off to the skies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jamie was dropped lightly to the ground by the wind and Jack came moments after.

"I didn't know the wind could do that."

Jack shrugged and thanked the winds. "It couldn't until I convinced them that you're a good kid."

"Them?"

"You know. The Southern, Northern, Western, and Eastern winds." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a little. "They can be overprotective but I think they're starting to like you."

The two made it to North's place without even realizing and knocked on the door. Jamie was starting to wish he had brought a bigger jacket because by the time Phil got to the door, he was shivering violently and sneezing every few seconds and it did not help that Jack was hugging him. If anything, Jack was in a way, making it worse. Phil quickly let them inside and they were both welcomed by the heat of many over powering heaters.

Jamie looked in awe at everything. This is not what he expected the North Pole to look like. Yes, he knew the elves weren't that bright but he couldn't help but stare as the yetis made the toys. And then there were the ice sculptures and flying toys. He laughed happily as one came down close for him to touch, causing Jack to smile down at his friend.

North came out of his office with a smile on his face that Jack came to the pole on his own terms but was replaced with shock instantly to see Jamie with him! Kids were not supposed to come here, Jack knew that and yet here Jamie was! But North should have known really, the two were like two peas in a pod and Jack really didn't like rules. So he came out with a big smile and helped Jack give Jamie a tour of the place.

Once it was over Jamie ran over to Jack and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Jack! This is the best day I've ever had."

Jack looked down at his first believer and hugged back smiling happily.

"Thanks kiddo. That's all I wanted to hear."

And it was. North now knew another thing about the wonderful winter spirit. And sadly, so did Pitch.

* * *

A/N: So, this was my first fluff and I hope it was at least decent. So review, follow, favorite and suggest for the next chapter. But remember, I want to add Tooth, so you can still suggest. I'm very happy with the positive feedback of this story and don't worry for a second about me abandoning this story. It has Jack Frost in it, there's no way I could! :D

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	4. Sugar Rush

A/N: Hey, this was quicker than I thought it would come in, sweet! Oh, I want to make another story, but I need some help with it, so of course, I made a poll. Its on my profile and I would really like it if you answered it. Thanks! Another thing, these wonderful characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sugar Rush **

Tooth marveled at the molar with obvious curiosity. How could a nine year old floss her teeth better than someone twice her age? It was quite the wonder to her and the mini-fairies and they really did want to solve it. But for now Tooth would just look at it and tell the fairies where to go every now and then.

A quick gust of wind came through the palace and into the room Tooth was in but she didn't notice. She often left the door open and every once in a while some wind would come in, it was not impossible for that to happen of course. But then it happened again, and again, as if the wind was trying to get Tooth out of the room. She sighed and put the tooth into its canister as she walked out the door. The fairies were coming in and out as usual, maybe even a bit faster with how their colors almost blended into one. The gust came back again and this time there was a streak of dark blue mixed into the almost united colors.

A faint laugh came from the surprised chirps and squeaks and Tooth knew who it was. Jack decided to pay a visit today, which was actually rare since she was in Asia and it was warmer than usual, raising a few alarms in Tooth's mind.

Not even a full few seconds that the small laugh was heard that Jack popped out of thin air in front of Tooth.

"Hey Tooth! How've you been? Do you mind if I stay over for a bit?" Jack said this all in one breath with eyes wide and a big smile present on his face.

Tooth blinked a few times before answering. "Umm, I'm okay and…uh, I guess you can stay."

Jack's smile got even bigger if possible and he gave Tooth a bear hug. "Awesome! Thanks Tooth. Now come _on _let's go!" He said in an even quicker speed than the first time.

He tugged on her arm and flew quickly to her palace at a speed so fast Tooth thought she might have to worry about him breaking her record, well, if she cared. They zoomed around the palace for a few times until they got to a room that served as a living room as well as a small kitchen. Jack let go of Tooth and looked around a bit before going into the kitchen to look through the cabinets and cupboards. Not once did his feet even graze the ground and that made Tooth look even more confused. Jack didn't fly as much as herself or Sandy. He was usually on the ground like North and Bunnymund, walking around or running but him flying the whole time wasn't usual and neither was his hyper attitude. Wait… hyper…

"Jack, have you been eating candy lately?"

The teen stopped rummaging through the small kitchen and looked at her with the same wild grin he had earlier.

"Uhh, maybe?" He tried his 'I-have-nothing-to-do-with-this-I'm-innocent' look but it was now just wide eyes and an awkward grin.

"_Jack_." Tooth said more sternly. She knew then that he was hyper. She usually melted at that look but she now got through it, it had to be something.

"Okay, a few." She stared at him more sternly and he burst out laughing. Once he calmed down, he flew quickly over to her and kept smiling. Man, she used to love that smile with those white teeth but they were starting to bug her.

"Alright! Okay, I had a whole bag or two of Reese's! But who can blame me, that stuff is _awesome_!" He was about to fly back to the kitchen part of the room when Tooth grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Let go, Tooth! I need to get more candy, and so I hope there's some Reese's or you're going to have an angry Jack!" Tooth actually considered letting him go, but she didn't want to keep a hyper Jack. She kept a strong hold of his arm as he kept squirming to get the chocolate and peanut butter treat.

"You can't get it! You'll pass out or something and I don't have any!" That made Jack stop dead.

"What?"

"I mean it. I don't have Reese's, do you know how bad the peanut butter gets stuck on teeth?"

"You've got to be kidding me. There's candy here somewhere, I just know it!" And with that he got out of Tooth' grip and kept searching…and found the candy.

"Yes! See ya, I've got a sucker on my hands!" He flew out of the room and bumped into Baby Tooth, who looked very confused about the crazed looking teen.

"_What happened to Jack? He's acting a bit-"_ Baby Tooth was squeaking quickly but Tooth jumped in.

"Crazy? Yeah, I know. He got candy from somewhere or someone, and then he found those suckers that I had. Why do I still have those anyway?"

Baby Tooth shrugged and started to squeak her answers again. _"I think you kept them for Jack, I don't remember. But we should find him; he might hurt himself…or someone. But mostly himself."_

Tooth nodded and went out with Baby Tooth to find Jack as quickly as they could.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He flew quickly, darting every once in a while in hopes there was some secret candy hiding around. But, there was no such luck; he only had the candy he found before. So he kept going, weaving in and out and every few minutes putting a sucker into his mouth. 'There has to be something around here…Ooo! Maybe there's something in my room!' Jack thought quickly. He spun around and went quickly to an almost unnoticeable door, leading to his room. It was considerably cooler in this room, and he was really happy about that because he was starting to sweat with all the heat.

He threw the bag of suckers onto his bed and laughed happily. He got them! Of course Tooth had candy; he knew everyone should have candy because it was one of the greatest things in the world! Jack flopped onto the bed and stuffed even more suckers in his mouth. This was awesome.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was the third room they checked, and so far there was no sign that Jack even so much as glanced into it.

"_Why couldn't he have just _not _had candy today?" _Baby Tooth asked worriedly. All Tooth could do was shrug. Whoever gave Jack the candy in the first place was really going to get it for causing so much trouble.

"You know Jack, he doesn't follow the rules. It can be really irritating sometimes but it can be helpful," After Baby Tooth gave her a confused look, Tooth explained. "It makes him predictable once in a while." Baby Tooth was silent for a moment as she thought that over, the later she nodded. It did make things easier to know some things were just going to happen, but not all things.

"_Ooo! We haven't tried his bedroom yet! Maybe he's there?" _Baby Tooth squeaked happily. Tooth nodded with a happy smile on her face. He had to be there with all the searching they did. Not even the other mini-fairies knew that he was there, and the few that did didn't know where he was. Really, he was very slipper to catch when he didn't want to be caught.

They flew around, up and down, and zigzagged a few times to get to Jack's room. The door was opened, so it could always be cold to Jack's liking. But it was empty except for a sucker bag and random rappers littered everywhere.

"Ugh! He left and didn't even leave a trail!" Tooth groaned quietly. Baby Tooth looked around and saw a few rappers that actually led out the door and somewhere else. She pulled Tooths hand but was waved away.

"Not now Baby Tooth! I'm trying to think of where Jack went!" But Baby Tooth knew it and it was literally right in front of them! The little fairy tugged on Tooth's hand again and pointed at the trail of rappers.

"Where did these come from? Hey, maybe they'll lead us to Jack!" She smiled and turned to Baby Tooth. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She answered by face palming, that was all she wanted to do for the rest of the day. They again flew around the palace, this time, with a guide.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They got to the destination, and hopefully, it would be the final one. It was back to the living room, the exact place where this craziness started. Things kept flying to the floor or any other place in any random direction from the kitchen area so Tooth knew he was there.

"Jack. I know you're here." Tooth called out. The things stopped being tousled and moved and a head came out to greet her from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Tooth! Hey there, Baby Tooth, didn't see ya last time. Where did you go? Oh, I know, looking for teeth and everything. But how much fun is it-" Tooth stopped Jack from rambling on about things and tried to calm him down.

"Maybe we could get you some candy? I have some downstairs-"

"Yeah!" He was about to fly off when Tooth held his wrist for the second time.

"No. You wait here, okay? I'll go get it." Tooth said calmly. It seemed to do the trick because it calmed Jack down a bit but he nodded quickly.

"Alright, and you're going to wait here, right?" Jack nodded harder and more quickly, and it looked like it might have fallen off. Tooth flew out of the room, leaving Baby Tooth behind to watch over Jack.

She actually did have candy, but not the regular kind. These ones made whoever ate it fall asleep instantly, for the children that weren't up to not falling asleep when the Tooth Fairy was coming. As flattering as that was, she couldn't let that happen, so in came the candies. She got a few to make it less suspicious and went back to where the teen and mini-fairy were. She looked in slowly so Jack wouldn't jump into existence like last time but was surprised to hear no noise. 'What if he went off again? I do _not_ have time to look for him again; I'm behind on teeth collections!' Tooth thought quickly as she ran in but stopped short. What the…?

Jack was fast asleep in one of the chairs of the living room and Baby Tooth was floating in front of him with a content smile on her face.

"What…who…when…?" Tooth managed to get out. Baby Tooth tore her gaze from Jack and unto Tooth.

"_He fell asleep about a minute after you left. I turned my back on him for a second and there he was…" _She sighed happily and continued to look at him once again. Tooth looked at Jack and she just couldn't help herself but smile a bit too. He seemed so calm that it also made her feel more relaxed than she did a while ago, mostly because he wouldn't be moving around like hyper-active child.

"Wait, what will happen when he wakes up?" Tooth asked the little one. The two looked at each other and groaned. Who knew what would happen? Tooth never had spent much time with children, with the exception of Jack, so this was a new path for her.

"_Maybe he'll feel better." _Baby Tooth piped up hopefully. Jack began to stir and mumbled a few things. They stood there, half scared, half surprised. He didn't sleep much but this was a bit weird.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked quietly. Jack groaned and rubbed his head. The teen sat up and swayed on the seat for a while then scowled at them.

"No, I'm not okay. What does it look like?" Okay, they got their Jack back.

* * *

A/N: O.o This is what happens when I'm hyper in the making of a chapter, Jack gets hyper and it all gets weird. Hopefully its good enough for reviews, follows, and favorites. I also have something on Bunnymund, don't worry, its not bad. I'm trying to practice on writing his accent so don't worry, I'll fix it one day. And then it might even sound wrong too, so if he sounds like a British lady, please tell me about it or Bunnymund'll get mad at me. And Baby Tooth's speaking will be slanted so you know what she's saying, alright? So, that's it. Look at my profile, follow, review, and favorite, whatever you want. Thanks for reading my friends, I'll give you cookies for your loyalties soon!

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	5. Jack the Ripper

A/N: So this was quite the awesomeness! This a Halloween edition so I hope its spooky, but not so spooky you can't sleep at night. And if Bunnymund sounds like a total grump, well, I imagine he would be if he was stuck inside not painting his 'googies' all because of Jack. This is definitely leaning on the teen rating side, so little kids beware! Remember, all characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jack the Ripper**

All the guardians sat in their chairs, placed in a circle around the fireplace. They came for a Guardian's meeting but got snowed in. Jack said it wasn't his fault but they could all see the mischievous grin appear on his face after he said so. The wind was howling badly against the walls and they looked at the window then toward Jack.

"What? Do you always need to blame me? It's Halloween and you guys do nothing! Can we at least have s'mores or something?" Jack said. He did seem a bit shocked by the fact that they didn't. Even he celebrated it, every once in a while really.

"Well, I think it's easy enough, Jack. Ya froze us in then the power got cut off so we're sittin' near the fire." Bunnymund grumbled. Jack leaned forward in the chair and was about to snip a comment to him but Sandy signaled that it wasn't a good time to do this. Jack sighed and sat back into his chair then got an idea. North looked over from the fire to Jack and he saw the same mischievous grin that was on his face before he made the snow storm.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" North asked. Jack's head snapped up from thinking about something and looked at the Russian.

"Scary stories. How about we tell some, it's almost Halloween you know." Jack told him. The grin was still there and he looked around at the other guardians. Tooth looked like she wasn't listening and was talking to Baby Tooth about the usual: teeth. Sandy looked like was weighing the options by the dreamsand scale above his head. So far, one part of the scale was dipping greatly. North seemed to enjoy the idea and Bunnymund…was actually supporting it. No, just kidding, he wasn't, not even close.

"So this is what ya wanted ta do? Keep us cooped up in a frozen wasteland—North, don't give me that look, you know it's true—and tell stories? I'd rather be in meh Warren catching up on all the googies."

Jack looked over at him and didn't glare, but his grin actually got wider until it seen like a warming smile.

"Okay, that's Cottontail down. Who else doesn't want to tell stories?" Slowly, the rest raised their hands. They didn't know any scary stories anyway with the time they always put to their work, so it seemed like Jack had the spotlight and the fire seemed to agree as it danced higher toward the teen.

"Cool. So I have no competition with my story, well, not that it would have made a difference anyway. Shall I begin?" He stood up and gave a mocking bow. Suddenly the wind came from a random opened window and the fire died down almost completely. 'When did anyone open the window for that to happen?' Aster thought looking around at the near-darkness. 'This better not be another crazy joke of his.'

"It all started in England. Whitechapel in the year 1888 was not a very good place."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The streets were filthy, covered in random broken bottles and matches for cigarettes. People came out of the pubs every few moments singing about high spirits in slurred tones when everything was so dark.

Life in that part of England was rough. Women that didn't have enough or anything at all were driven to prostitution and poverty spread like the bubonic plague on a sugar high. A man walked into Whitechapel with his wife next to him, clung to his arm. It was more for security than fright but none the less it helped. Men walked around the couple and gave them passing glances but nothing more. But a man different from the rest came over with a panicked look on his face, he clearly looked like he was in distressed.

"You've got to hide your wife! Don't you know what happens here to the ladies?" The man holding his wife shook his head in confusion. What _did_ happen here? He only came for a trip to get away from work. He lived in London and was a businessman; not much happened there but work really did flood over.

"Well they get killed here after dark, and I'm not in the mood to hear a third be taken away. Keep her in the house or something!"

He registered what the man said and hugged his wife a bit tighter, she could be hurt if what this man was saying was true. And two other women…well, he felt sorry for the chaps that had to endear it all.

"Thank you for the warning. What is your name, I'm Jack and this is my wife Elisabeth." The man speaking to Jack paled.

"Either it's a stroke of coincidence or you're the killer, none the less I'll tell you. I'm Matthew. Good night and good luck."

Jack tipped his hat and gave a small smile. "And the same to you, Matthew." The two men departed, not knowing if they were going to see each other ever again, and if they did, hopefully with good news. Jack walked down the street to the small home he and Elisabeth would be staying in for a while. They put the luggage they had in their hands inside as they opened the door. Jack released a sigh he didn't remember he had and looked over at his wife.

"Are you okay Elisabeth?" She was a bit shaken up and was now just showing it.

"Yes love, I'm fine. Maybe some sleep will be fine and then we will unpack in the morning. Is that okay?" Jack nodded to his wife with a smile. She was always so strong and didn't show weakness until the end. It was good at some times but it might be a big problem if anything ever happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And this is a scary story how, Jack?" Bunny asked. This seemed totally irrelevant, like the winter teen was stalling and didn't know what to say next. But with the voice of a storyteller that knows the story by heart, he answered with a simple:

"Just wait until we get there, Bunny. It's not so hard now is it?" Bunny just glared at Jack and remained silent.

"Any other comments before I start again?" Tooth shook her head and continued to chirp to Baby Tooth about something, but North spoke up.

"Yes, what did Matthew mean by two others?" North asked. Before Jack answered the fire swayed and the light played creepily around Jack's face, making him look even creepier than anyone wanted.

"You'll know later, I don't want to ruin the story." Jack added as Bunny snorted. 'This is dumb! By the end all we'll hear is some sappy Hollywood ending and be expected to scream in terror! Yeah right, like I will.'

Sandy started to rush a few symbols but Jack slowed him down and see some.

"Oh, Whitechapel was pretty much the dirtier side of London. But that was in 1888, its better now but the middle class still live there and stuff like that." After seeing Sandy's confused face with that answer he put in easily, "Probably no murders, better living spaces, and back then was horrible. We're good?" Sandy nodded and Jack smiled and got up from his chair once again to continue the story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning was gray and dull, perfect for unpacking luggage. The two woke and said their good mornings before they got ready for the day.

"Should we start with the kitchen or the living room?" Elisabeth asked. She was probably right about just needing sleep. Her worry lines that were there the day before were gone and replaced with a glowing smile.

"The living room so then we just work on the kitchen as we get ready for breakfast." Jack said. Elisabeth nodded and they went down the stairs to the few boxes and bags of luggage.

They started to unpack and then went about making small chit chat here or there about things.

"Whitechapel seems nice place during the day but at night I wouldn't dare try to step outside. This is nothing like London." Elisabeth said with a quick look out the window. She was very adventurous but she knew her limits time to time. Jack saw this and couldn't help but smile. This was one reason why he loved her so much. She never wanted to be the proper woman her parents wanted her to be and was so fearless and strong, it and odd thing to accept in a time like this but he didn't care.

"I've noticed too. And about what that Matthew said, I don't think going outside is good for any person."

"Yes, and I wonder what he said about you being the murderer. There's no way you could have done it. Maybe you just happen to fit the description or something of that nature." Jack's head went up from the box he was digging through and looked over at his wife.

"There are a lot of men with brown hair and brown eyes that are tall around here. I can't be the only one now can I?"

"No, but there weren't many with brown hair, most were more grey than brown. And when they did have brown hair, it was blue or green eyes. Not many with brown hair and brown eyes." Jack thought about what Elisabeth said and shrugged. No one really had proof. He lived in London most of his life and only a bit in Wales. Nothing on him at all. So what was he worrying about?

"Well they have nothing on me, now do they? We're done unpacking so let's start on the kitchen and maybe we can go outside." They went over to kitchen, unpacked everything, and had their breakfast. Then they got their jackets, hats and umbrellas, just in case it decided to rain.

Most of the time was spent walking around, saying high to most of the people and then going for a nice boat ride. It was very nice, mostly because a few of these things were done outside of Whitechapel. It was growing dark and they were in no mood to cook, being as happy as they were, and so they went to a nice restaurant, that was actually a small pub.

It wasn't bad really, just the occasional drunk moving through and then leaving in a matter of minutes.

"It seems to be late, how about we go?" Elisabeth asked. Jack nodded and they went. About half the way there, Elisabeth says she forgot her bag and most of her belongings.

"Don't worry about me, it'll be quick. And it's not like the crazy killer will find me." They laugh on that for a bit and Jack finally let her go. He walked down to the house only because Elisabeth told him to. If she didn't he would have waited there, not caring for the slightest moment if he attracted attention.

He went through the door and into the kitchen to make tea. It was more for comfort than warmth this time, because he needed to get his mind off of Elisabeth…who just came back to mind. Jack groaned and trudged up the stairs, leaving his tea behind only to be brought back down stairs by a knock on the door. He inwardly groaned this time and went back down, hopefully it would be Elisabeth and they would laugh about how weird he was with worrying all the time and they would share some tea. But that was _not_ what happened when he opened the door.

"Jack! Something bad happened and you need to come now! Man, I was dumb to think it was you after what just happened!" Matthew was at the door and he was once again panicked. He grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out the door.

"You never told me what this was all about Matthew! What happened and who did you think I was?!" Jack asked Matthew as they ran down the street. No…this was the street Jack came from just a while ago.

"Well…you'll see soon enough. God, whoever did that must have a very twisted mind." And that was all Matthew said for the rest of the run down the street. Jack would always ask a question every minute but Matthew would say nothing but, "You'll see soon enough."

They slowed down and stopped they were only a block or so from the pub Jack was at a long time ago, and there was a body lying down on the ground. No…it couldn't be…Jack sank to his knees and put his hand in his face.

"I'm sorry about this, really I am. Elisabeth didn't deserve this at all. Poor woman, hurt by such a sick man by the name Jack the Ripper. What a sh-" Matthew was about to go on when Jack looked up from his hands to Matthew.

"What do you mean his name was Jack the Ripper?" The other man hesitated but went on to tell him.

"Well, no one knows his name really, and the press came up with this nickname for him and it just stuck I guess."

Jack nodded. He remembered hearing a name like that in the paper a while ago but dismissed it. He wished he didn't. He wished he actually had an ounce of curiosity and read the paper and to never have come near Whitechapel ever.

"I see how you could have thought it was me. It's okay now, you know I'm not this _savage brute_ and you can get on with your life as I will try with mine. Now…when will the police come?" Matthew hesitated at Jack's question yet again but answered.

"They usually don't come until twenty minutes or later. The earliest they came for a murder in these parts was ten minutes."

Jack shook his head at that and vowed he would try his hardest to never let another man go on through the day not knowing which man to curse about his wife's absence. He was going to quit his job and become a police man, and no one was going to do a thing about it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"But Jack never did find him. He got the job but a few weeks in he was killed, and they say he was close to finding out who the killer was. But Jack the Ripper," Jack continued the story with a scary voice and the fire finally died out. Tooth jumped and stopped talking to Baby Tooth. If anyone saw her, they would have seen her eyes widening and the little one flying even closer, a millimeter away.

"He was never caught. Never told the law of things, and never once thought anything he did was wrong. He went off to kill other ladies, nearly the same way. All with," He got up and flew to Tooth, the one he knew would jump the quickest and loudest. His staff secure in his hand, he lowly scrapped it along her neck as he spoke again. "Long jagged cuts on their necks!"

Tooth shrieked and the fire roared back to life. Sandy shook rigged with fear in his chair, eggnog spilling ever so slightly. North gasped and put a hand to his mouth, blue eyes bulging. And Bunnymund…well, he fainted quickly. Jack laughed at this, if only they knew this was the more childish stories he had.

"Jack! No scary movies ever again!" Tooth said when she calmed down some. It only made Jack laugh even harder. Who said this was from a scary movie? Best Halloween ever.

* * *

A/N: Happy Hallows! Jack the Ripper is actually a true person and they actually don't know who he is after one hundred-twenty plus years! It all went down in Whitechapel like this says and he killed a total of five in all, although others say more or less. Jack (the man in the story, not Jack Frost, or the Ripper), Matthew, and Elisabeth are all fake. Possibly, because I made them up for fun and because I thought it would add a little something, there may have a such woman named Elisabeth that was killed by Ripper and mean named Jack or Matthew related to her in some way. If I said anything that is inaccurate, please correct me because I'm actually doing a project on this and I'm not in the mood to fail. Also because there are people in the UK reading this and I don't want to offend them. No, I'm not kidding, I love the UK and I hate hurting peoples feelings about their country...Whoa, just went deep there. Anyway, do all that fun stuff like trick-or-treating, and the you can review and such. Just remember, don't forget to buy candy or bad things will happen to you like Spencer from ICarly! XD

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	6. Sugar Rush Part 2

A/N: I have nothing to say other than...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Yeah, I may not have lots of reviews or favorites and other stuff, but my story hasn't gone one day without being seen, and that calls for a celebration! Cookies...no, _brownies_ for everyone! And don't worry, it's nut-free, which means I didn't touch it! (You'll get the pun when I tell you I don't eat nuts much) Reminder, these amazing characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sugar Rush part 2**

Bunnymund was in the middle of painting an egg when Frost came over. He looked bored and very grumpy, not good when he was so close to Easter. Why couldn't he ever be a good kid when he came over?

"Hey Bunny."

"Hi Frost." Bunnymund replied without looking up. Jack sat down next to him and looked at the egg.

"Can I paint an egg?" Jack asked. Aster looked up and saw the teen's careful expression. His boredom and grumpiness were gone and he seemed like he really wanted to and if he did, he would be calm and wouldn't destroy anything.

"Alright. Pick up a' egg 'n' brush, get whatever colors you want." Aster replied. Jack gave a small whoop and picked up his own egg and brush quickly going to work. It was like that for a few minutes, just blissful peace when Jack wanted to start talking about it.

"Aren't you bored?"

"No. Why do ya ask?"

"Because I am. Can we do something else?"

"Not until ya finish that egg of yours ya can't."

Jack groaned and went back to his egg. Never again in his immortal life will he try drawing a meadow on an egg. It was horribly hard and he wasn't getting into it as much as when he drew winter scenes or Christmas presents. This had too many trees and rolling hills that were better drawn on paper. Winter and Christmas were much easier.

The pooka looked at the winter spirit again hoping he didn't wander off or grow irritated about the eggs. Yes, Jack looked frustrated, but he was concentrating on his little art piece. In a few more minutes Jack finished the egg and smiled. It now looked like a small meadow with a nice lake. Any artistic child would love this.

"I'm done. What next?"

"How 'bout ya just sit down for a second and be calm or paint another one?"

Jack sighed and lay down clearly in a moment of boredom. Then a little trail of eggs came by near him. He twirled his staff lazily until an egg froze under a simple tap from the tip. He stopped twirling the staff and looked at the egg from where it was. Slowly, a grin appeared on his face and in a blur he got up. He softly hit his staff on the top of the egg's head, this time a new one and it froze too. He moved in a small circle and spun his staff along with him too, still freezing the unfortunate eggs. Jack let out a laugh and moved off, away from Bunnymund and closer to a big group of them. Aster shook his head and went back to his egg. It was the more traditional kind, simple and cute, nice for anyone to see. He finished it and absently grabbed for an egg and came up with nothing but empty air.

He didn't pay attention to that until he felt the paint he was putting on himself seconds later. The pooka did a double take and looked at the patch of grass that was near him. Instead of eggs, he saw a bunch of frozen ones instead. He looked up and saw that nearly _all_ the eggs were like this. Standing up, he looked around for Jack and saw him sitting on one of the tome eggs laughing until his face turned a light purple, similar to a blush or in this case a face red from laughter. The tome quickly spun around multiple times until Jack was spun off and landed right next to Bunny, still laughing.

"What ya go off and do that for?" Bunnymund asked irritably. This was going to set him behind a few days, a few days he didn't have. Why did that hyper teen always have to do this?

"Jack, do ya always eat candy befo' ya come here?" This time Jack cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. It also caused Aster to look confused too. What was making Jack confused, it was only candy.

"Why are ya confused? Its only candy." Jack shuffled a bit at that. He really did look like he was trying to hid something.

"I've never actually eaten candy before, okay!"

The Easter spirit looked down at the winter one and started to laugh until he saw the teens face.

"You're serious?"

Jack nodded. "They never had candy in the 1700's you know. And how could I get candy without people thinking their candy's haunted?"

Bunnymund nodded as he finally got it. "If you've never had it, then you're probably the only kid that hasn't had it yet."

"Yay. I'm so special." Jack said quietly.

"You can try it." Aster said quickly.

"What?"

"I said," Aster said once again, almost regretting the words that were coming out of his mouth. "You can try some candy. I've been meaning to test out a few candies that I've made-" Before he could finish the rest of his sentence, Jack rushed up to him and gave him a great hug.

"Thanks Cottontail!" Bunnymund was shocked really. It was just candy, but it must have meant so much more to kids, and then some to Jack. The pooka hugged back and got up.

"Come on Snowflake, let's find that candy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aster looked at Jack's big eyes and almost laughed. In front of the two was a small pile of chocolate eggs and chocolate bunnies. North also brought over some candy canes and a few glasses of eggnog for Bunnymund to experiment with.

"See anythin' ya like?" Jack looked up at him with a confused face once again.

"I told you Bunny, I've never had candy before. How would I know if I like anything?" Well, that was a good argument but Bunnymund needed help to see if his candies were any good and he thought Frost would be great at helping him out with this. So far, the plan was having just a few setbacks.

"Alright', then just try it." Jack nodded and went over to a pile of chocolate eggs. He picked one up, undid the wrapper and plopped in his mouth. Quickly a smile appeared on his mouth and he laughed a little. He picked up a chocolate bunny and did the same thing, this time he smirked.

"So you have a marshmallow center? And here I thought it was hope all along." The pooka messed up the teen's hair playfully as he looked over at the candy pile.

"So how is it?" Jack looked up at him and smiled.

"It's awesome! So…can I have another one?" Bunnymund thought about it. It wasn't sugar free. Jack was already hyper enough. There was enough candy to send even a person with low blood sugar into a candy coma. His Warren was far away from most places, so….

"I guess ya can. I'll come back later an' check on ya."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Idiotic. That describes all of Bunnymund's ideas today, idiotic. He gave candy to a teenager with the mind of a child and was okay with it. _He was okay with it._ Jack was jumping up and down on one foot when he got back there, and that wasn't the worst part.

"'Sup Cottontail! How's it going in the egg painting business?" He said it all in one breath and had a big smile on his face.

"Uhh, what?"

"I said, 'How is the egg painting business going'? Yeesh Bunny, are you losing your hearing or something?"

"No…uh, what happen' here Jack?"

"Nothing! All I did was eat the candy you gave me. Hey, do you want to hear the Australian accent I've been trying? 'Ello mate. I've been cookin' some grub on the barbie with some other Aussies, and we found a wallaby walkin' by—" Bunnymund stopped him short as quickly as he could.

"First off, that was a fake Aussie accent second…Jack did ya eat _all_ the candy here?" Jack nodded vigorously and stopped hopping on one foot. He started to run out of the small room but Bunnymund quickly blocked his way out, knocking him on his feet.

"Hey! I want to go to North's! Is that so bad?!" He was already on his feet in seconds and glared lazily at Bunnymund. Bunnymund also gave Jack an angry glare but much better. Jack cracked and started to laugh hysterically.

"You're gonna come with me if ya want to go to North's." Jack once again nodded vigorously and got out a random snow globe. Before Bunnymund could ask where the heck he got it from, Jack smashed it on the ground, yelled North Pole, and jumped through. Bunnymund had no choice but to jump through with him and then tell him about his crazed behavior later.

Jack was already a good few feet away from Bunnymund so he left him to wear himself out. He looked around for North and ran to the man's office almost busting down the door.

"Bunny! I complain to yetis everyday about this! Do I need to remind you that I need to work?" North reminded the Pooka absent-mindedly as he worked on yet another ice sculpture. Before he went off to think of where he put all the rest, he shook his head and talked to North.

"North, did ya happen to see…" His voice trailed off as he saw Jack's head pop up from behind North's chair. When did he get here? North looked at him and moved his hands in a round motion as if to say "Carry on". Bunny didn't though and moved closer to Jack. Luckily, Jack wasn't noticing as he tried to freeze North's beard with his staff, trying not laugh.

"What is problem?" The Russian asked. He turned around to get up and saw Jack. Quickly, the teen tapped the man's beard with his staff and flew out the door, laughing hardly.

Bunnymund hopped out the door and followed Jack with North at his heels, asking questions quickly. Jack sprang from wall to wall randomly freezing things with his hands, feet or staff to freeze things that got in his way, still laughing that crazy laugh. Then suddenly, he just zoomed away and when the two men behind him turned the corner, they couldn't find him.

"Where do ya think the kid went?" Bunnymund asked North. The other shrugged his shoulders and responded.

"He could be anywhere Bunny. It is best to look separately and find him on own." Bunnymund nodded to this and they went their separate ways, Aster faster.

Every few moments he would catch a glance of Jack's hair, hoodie, or staff and when he caught up to it he wouldn't find him, only an elf and a faint burst of laughter. It was mind numbingly frustrating and irritating.

"Why can't ya just show ya self ya bloody show pony!?" He yelled after the twentieth time trying. This time instead of laughter, a voice came around him.

"Maybe I don't feel like it Cottontail. I want to play hide and seek, it's fun because North looks like he wants to give up. You do too!" He gave off another laugh and it reminded Aster badly of the Joker in a close way. The voice stopped talking and a quick gust of wind came by. He followed it and went on all fours to go faster.

The wind usually followed Jack where ever he went so it must have to follow him now, it had to! He was picking up the pace and it made everything around him blur a bit so he was even more careful on when he found Jack. The laughs would get louder and then quieter and then back again. This was really frustrating him now and if he weren't concentrating on trying to run he would groan very loudly.

"Hey, you're getting closer Cottontail. Really impressive considering you don't try most of the time-oomph!" His sentence was cut short when Bunnymund finally caught him and now he could really say Jack was trying to imitate the Joker with the freakish grin he has.

"Now ya've gotta keep that creepy grin to ya self or we're gonna have trouble." Jack just kept the smile and looked around.

"So…are you going to let me up or are you going to keep me pinned to the floor so I can't breathe." The pooka allowed him to get up but held onto one of the teen's arms so he couldn't get away and started to move toward North's office. It was very obvious that he was there with the random chunks of ice and North singing to his radio in a loud voice. He opened the door and walked through Jack not even trying to move but he still had the grin nonetheless.

"Ahh, so you have found Jack. Good! Let us try and fix things." Aster didn't bring up the fact that North didn't even bring up that the other didn't even try to find Jack and went on.

"Alrigh',—Jack stop squirmin'—maybe we can find somethin' to—" He did not get to finish his sentence because Jack stomped on his foot, making him scream out a not so manly, "Owww!", and release his grip on the winter spirit. The spirit then moved out of his grasped and dodged North's attempt at trying to get him and flew quickly onto the desk in the blink of an eye, surprisingly, it all happened in under a minute.

"Well, well, well," Jack said nonchalantly as he spun his staff. "It seems like you still haven't caught me…thought you wouldn't have and I guess I was right, ha-ha!" He raised his staff like a baton and slammed it onto the desk, causing things to freeze over, including the floor North and Bunny were standing on.

"It seems like this was an epic waste of time, so ciao." He took out yet another snow globe and threw it at the wall. He didn't say anything to it but just jumped in and it closed instantly.

"What the—?" Bunnymund said but was once again interrupted as an elf came skating in and crashed into the wall? Really, this place was a mess upon mess of weirdness. He looked over at North with a very confused face and was answered with a small shrug.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's been over an hour now that Jack has been brushing his teeth and he's fairly sure that his teeth are clean but Tooth _just won't listen_!

"Come on Tooth! If I don't stop now I won't have any teeth!" Jack said through toothpaste and Tooth scoffed.

"Yeah Jack, that makes _perfect_ sense, so much sense. You have to get rid of all the sugar on your teeth or else they'll rot!"

"I honestly wouldn't care if they did." Jack mumbled and went back to brushing his teeth quickly before Tooth could actually understand what he said. After a while, Tooth allowed him to stop and then use mouthwash for five minutes, followed by a quick floss.

Baby Tooth chirped happily into Jack's ear as she rested on his shoulder, talking about how happy she was he wasn't hyper anymore and that he wouldn't ruin his teeth. Really, he should have been surprised but this was one of many fairies that cared a lot about teeth and he spent some time with them so it was now common.

They walked down the hallway with Tooth before they heard a huge clatter only a few halls down. Then a very loud "какого черта!" rang through the halls and Toot understood immediately who was here and what happened, thanks to her over-active motherly instincts. She flew away from Jack and Baby Tooth, ignoring the shouts of confusion and followed the sounds to where she knew those two idiots would be.

She found them quickly, as she knew she would have and cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips to get their attention.

"Hey Tooth, did ya—" Aster tried to speak but yet again he was interrupted. What was going on today that he never got to say anything?

Tooth spoke slowly and quietly but her words slowly got louder and stayed at the slow pace. "Yes, I did find Jack, and I would like to ask…WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GIVE THAT TO HIM?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack would never miss out on anything, especially something as funny as this.

When Tooth left to go do something, it was Jack's immediate response to follow her. Baby Tooth didn't want to do this, mostly because she was still tired. Jack brought Baby Tooth along anyway and held her in his hand so she could lay down there and still catch everything.

She was still too fast for him though. Usually Jack would only be behind her by a little bit but he was still on his sugar crash so he was slower than usual, taking a few wrong turns every so often but he got to the destination just in time.

"You gave him candy, and you thought not give him a set of rules or give him a handful of candy and take him away, but to leave him there with all of the candy! On what Earth is that even remotely close to being sensible?!" Tooth's voice was still loud and angry as ever as she scorned the two.

"Imagine what could have happened to his teeth! They could have been ruined!" Jack stopped listening there, he was too busy laughing his head off at North and Bunnymund's faces. This was definitely priceless.

* * *

A/N: And so it was what it was! This is most likely the end of the two part "Sugar Rush" and so don't get your hopes up on seeing this exact same thing again, maybe similar ones but not the same thing. Another thing, if my accents are off review and tell me because I'm having a hard time with this and I'm thinking about looking up how to actually write them. So review because I don't care how short it is, follow for the heck of it, and favorite because being someone's favorite is fun. Is it not? Also, I have an OC coming up in a chapter soon so if you don't like OC's then tell me and I'll tell you which chapter to skip.

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


	7. Old Friends New Tricks

A/N: Its here! Not as long as I'd like it to be but its here! This story goes to Whatisastory because she (maybe he) suggested it and I sort of strayed off and wrote something similar but totally different from it. Anyway its here and I'm thinking about it hard...real hard. The disclaimer for this and every other chapter is that I don't own any of the characters and they belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old Friends New Tricks **

It was winter break and Jamie was up for a long time of relaxation. High school was not a place for him and it was very obvious. Yes, he looked fourteen and was a bit taller than he should be but he was really up for some sleep. But he wasn't going to tonight because he had something even more important than sleep that night; he was going to see Jack Frost.

Actually Jack Frost was going to see him because Jack was the one that was coming over, but the details didn't need to be explained. Jamie opened his window and looked out at the open sky. It was sunset and the snow seemed to have forgotten it should wait to fall, drifting down slowly to look like a pretty winter parade. What surprised him was the fact that when he looked to his left he saw Jack Frost sitting on the roof looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Jamie jumped back and left the window half shocked and half irritated. Jack flew in with his smirk still present on his face as he got into the room.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Jack shrugged and continued to smile.

"Just trying to help out another spirit with something. Anyway, happy winter!" He laughed and let some snow fall. Jamie smiled and shook his head. What was he going to do with Jack?

"Yeah, happy winter to you too. So…what do you want to do?" Jack wore his wild grin once again and opened his mouth to say something as Jamie intervened, knowing that smirk from anywhere.

"There is no way I am going to go out and have snowball fight; besides, my mom already thinks I have girlfriend." Jamie said the last part quietly so it was a near whisper but Jack heard anyways.

"A _what_? I'm your best friend any you don't even tell me you have a _girlfriend_?! I haven't even left a week and you got one? Tell me—" Jack could have gone on for a long time, possibly days, but it was better to make him stop before things got out of hand.

"Be quiet before you wake Sophie up and she starts yelling for my mom and her—" He shivered and went on. "_Boyfriend._ Anyway, my mom started getting suspicious on why I was going out so much and then she started thinking I was going out with someone so…I let her think that."

"You couldn't have just said you were meeting me…oh." The spirit said, finally understanding.

"Yeah. So anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could meet with Sandy this time." Jamie cocked his head to the side as he thought about this. Could they really meet Sandy?

"Do you think he'll be okay with us just following him around?"

"Do you think he'll be okay? Yeah he will, now come on!" They ran out the door of Jamie's bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house, not even bothering to say goodbye to his mom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The winds were now very over-protective with Jamie, almost as they were with Jack, letting him ride them as easily as the older teen. Every time he threw the football during the games, he would always he would always feel the faint wisp of wind and the football would easily go to its destination. He knew it wasn't fair but who could resist the look of surprise on the other teams face?

"Do you even know where Sandy is right now?" Jamie asked. That made Jack pull up short. He didn't even know where the Sandman was! He didn't look at Jamie but quickly thought hard about where a dream giver would be at a time like this.

"We could try Tokyo." He didn't even think about what he just said when it came out of his mouth and he really did regret it.

"_Try_? You mean you didn't know where he was all along?" Jamie shook his and kept going. He wasn't really mad at Jack but he just should have known this would have happened at one point today.

Jack gaped quietly and kept going too. He didn't know that his best friend would get so mad about this; he only forgot that Sandy was sort of unpredictable. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a snow globe. He forgot that he had those!

He snuck a look at Jamie, who was waiting for Jack to come over and saw he had a look of irritation on but was really a look of confusion. He flew back a few feet since they were over a long stretch of forest and came up to a building.

Jack threw the snow globe with his staff baseball style against the wall and yelled in a quick, "Where ever Sandy is!" He smirked at the other teen as if he made up for everything.

"You know you could have just opened it where we were, right?" Jamie smirked softly as Jack face palmed and groaned.

"If you're so smart then get in." The other did as he was told and went through, only to be pushed straight into a speedy Sandy.

A jumble of question marks and exclamation points came up over the dream bringers as Jamie got up with Jack bringing him back down.

"Sorry Jamie. That must have been a defective one. Urm, anyway…hi Sandy." Jack said as he got up not even bothering to wipe up dust that was present on his body.

Sandy nodded and looked over at Jamie, who was being helped up by Jack and groaned quietly about how this wouldn't have happened if a certain winter spirit actually worked on something. Or something of that nature.

Sandy laughed silently and waved his hand for the two boys to follow him on his nightly trips. They agreed and went along with him to help him out with it. And by helping him out they meant playing with the dreamsand as wildly as they wanted to. Jack made a portion of the dreamsand into a baseball and Jamie made his into a baseball bat, randomly swinging and hitting only a few of them.

"You really do stink at this." Jack said. He liked to think of himself as an amazing baseball player, only because Jamie would comment on it as he threw snowballs so quickly and accurately.

"Oh, like I haven't noticed. It's one of the reasons why I play football. Here, you try." He threw the bat to Jack and caught the baseball, which landed roughly in his hand, thanks to Jack.

He threw the ball and Jack hit is lazily, almost making it look insanely easy. Jamie gaped as it flew over the house they were in front of, then the house over that and so on until it landed a few blocks away. He looked back at Jack who was now wearing a lazy grin almost as lazy as his homerun.

"See, it not that hard. Maybe you should just try a bit harder, and close your mouth, flies could get in there you know." Jamie closed his mouth with his eyes bulging. It was unfair in so many ways that this was happening so he kept throwing and kept turning around to see it soar out of his sight. They stopped and went on to just playing catch with the dreamsand baseball, helping Sandy was definitely out of their minds at the moment.

A wisp of wind came by them as they played and they ignored it, as the wind always liked to tease each of the boy's hair in a way of playfulness. But it blew harder and quicker until the boys looked over to see what the matter was. A blur disappeared and Jack shrugged it off to continue to play. The wind came sharp this time and stopped abruptly behind Jamie.

Jack's eyes widened and he dropped the dreamsand ball. Two glowing gold eyes came out of the darkness, a smile coming along with it. Jack tried to say something but his throat seemed to be dry and all that came out were strangled sounds. Jamie heard this and looked at Jack. He didn't see what was making Jack so...scared. He had never seen Jack like this and it was making him feel awful and he wanted to help him before Jack started hyperventilating or something of that nature.

"Jack, are you okay because—" Jamie didn't have a chance to finish that because two hands came out and grabbed his shoulders. The teen turned around and saw what Jack was looking at all along. It was Pitch.

Jamie's eyes widened once again as he saw the nightmare king and shuddered. It was a long time since he had last seen him and it was still chilling to the bone with the fear that ran through him long ago.

"It seems like you still have that same fear Jamie. Its quiet cute actually, so I will take you with me see what makes you different from all the others." Pitch said quietly. His voice sent chill down the fourteen year old's spine as he struggled to get out of the man's grip but was too hard, as if he was stuck down with glue.

"Let me go!" Jamie yelled and looked out to Jack for help and saw the shooting ice quickly and recklessly at charging nightmares. He would look back at his best friend every once in a while as if to make sure he was okay and then going back to the nightmares with a look of serious determination on.

They both knew it was too late though, Pitch already had what he wanted and it seemed now that he was only supervising what was going on now and he had an evil grin on his face, signaling that he thought he had already won. Immediately, he started to slide back into shadows and tighten his grip on Jamie as the younger thrashed around even harder, screaming for someone to help him but nothing came.

He was now stuck in Pitch`s lair with only the nightmare king.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He landed on the cold, hard ground with a _thud _and picked himself up, coughing quietly. He rubbed at his eye out of habit and pulled the hand back quickly when he saw it wet. Did he just cry in front of Pitch? He barely cried when Jack was around but here he was bawling his eyes out at the mere thought Pitch.

"Come here. I have plans and in part of it does it allow you to sit there." Pitch drawled and Jamie got up muttering a few colorful words about what he thought about him and his plans. Eventually he went anyway and waited for Pitch to start talking and of course, he did.

"I've been thinking about how time after time Frost has gotten in my way and I want it to stop. So I thought about it a bit longer and remembered that you were there to help Jack out so it came quite easily. Take the friend as bait and they will always come." It seemed like Jamie's mouth was never going to stay closed that night. What Pitch had just said made his gut clench. The man was so right and that wasn't suppose to happen, Jamie didn't want it to happen.

He had to find a way for Jack _not _to find him.

* * *

A/N: If you were wondering,_ yes _this is my first little cliffhanger. And of course I'll make this into an arch but it won't come out together because I don't know what might happen, and the OC chapter is coming up next so woohoo! Also, this is the first month after my story's been published and I'm quite the happy girl right now. So do anything you want because I won't get mad and see you later!

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball _


	8. Meet Alec North

A/N: Its early this time! So its the OC chapter and its going to be good...for us but not North. Anyway, it might get a little crazy because I'm not good at writing pranks. :D So, a reminder, these characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animations. But not Alec, he's mine!

* * *

There was so much time and yet so little to do, that is if you weren't Alec.

You see, he lives by a code that simply says, _If you're not doing anything right now, then you must be really boring_. And Alec did not, under any circumstance, want to be boring. So obviously he did anything and everything a person could ever imagine and then some, including pranks. Yeah, definitely pranks. It's was one of his favorite things to do and if he weren't North's son, well let's say Alec would be on the naughty list for so long it would be a mystery why the Guinness book of World Records wasn't banging down his door.

Wait, did you not know this whole time? Well, that should have been the first thing said then. Although Alec may seem only a bit like him, they could be complete opposites, including Alec's prankster attitude. His hair auburn brown and sea blue eyes. And he isn't very buff like North, actually slim and five foot nine, but let's not describe Alec so much and get on with things.

It was an insanely boring day during March and there was a teen sitting on his bed fiddling with a Rubik's cube. _Come on! _He thought angrily. _I should have solved this thing by now and it keeps messing up! _Alec threw it against the wall and immediately an elf scurried over and picked it up, only to gnaw on one of the edges. He sighed and got up, hands moving to his hoodie pockets, which was red and black.

There honestly had to be something to do, or he would find someone to—

As he stepped to the door it quickly swung open and knocked him down. He landed on the ground with his butt and rolled over to his bed and swiftly got the one sword he had under his bed, still sitting down.

"Whoa! I didn't want to hurt anyone, honestly. I come in peace." A voice said quietly, laughing ever so slightly. Alec looked up and scowled. In front of him was a tall teenage boy with white hair, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie with brown pants. Funny, he wore a red and black hoodie and blue jeans.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you at least tell me who you are because I have half a mind to cut that staff to normal size." The teen didn't actually mean it but he was so irritated with being held up from doing something. He heard the other huff in shock…or maybe surprise and it caused him to put on a small smirk.

"You don't know who I am? Seriously? Okay, I'll tell you—can you put your sword down, it's starting to freak me out—so…I'm Jack Frost."

"Okay, I'll put away the sword," he did and got up to sit on his bed. "Since you told me your name I guess I'll tell you mine, its Alec North, so see you later." Alec got up from the bed and walked to the door only to be stopped by Jack. He also noticed that the other was a good two inches taller than him.

"D-did you just say Alec _North? _As in your North's kid?" He was definitely surprised, and that was funny and at the same time good.

"Yeah, did I scare you 'cause your jaw is sorta starting to…I dunno, touch the floor."

"Alright then. But if your North's son, then how come I've never met you before?" That was true. He heard his dad telling him once that there was a new guardian but when he asked to see him was quickly answered by a quick, _"Maybe later, Alec."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_It was one of those days in when he felt like there was so much he felt like doing but instead went with telling the elves to wreak havoc all over the Pole. It was really quite easy, just give them a few cookies every once in a while and they think they owe you something. Nothing else to it. _

_He followed them to the Globe room as he called it because it, of course, had the globe of every child that believed growing brightly. At the moment every continent had at least a few hundred glowing on it, brighter than he usually saw it._

"_Hey Papa. I've got a question, why are the lights so bright now?" Alec asked his Dad, discreetly checking behind him to see if the elves were leaving quickly and quietly. So far they were quiet but very slow._

"_Ah, it is because of new guardian." North said and went back to working on the toys._

"_A new guardian? When did they come?"_

"_About a few months ago, when Pitch tried to take over." North explained and Alec understood after a while. When his Dad told him about Pitch possibly coming back, he wanted to be a part of immediately, which surprised the elder. Sadly, he wasn't allowed to and instead went out to help believers._

"_Yeah, remember that, oh and try not to forget that one apartment house in Japan. It's near the sushi stop," He said quietly, reminiscing a few angry Japanese kids. "Anyway, who is it?"_

_North hesitated and thought about it, should he really bring together to pranking teens? Emphasis on _pranking.

"_You will see him. Maybe later, Alec."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A smirk appeared on Alec's face instantly. Maybe if he just planned this out carefully enough…

"I've got a question for you Jack; do you happen to like pranking?" Jack instantly started smirking. This was going off to a good start.

"Yes, but I have no idea why that would be of any importance." Jack said it in a very serious voice and caused Alec to shake with mirth quietly but he also went along with it.

"Oh, you will have to see Frost. You will have to wait and see." And with that the taller moved out of the way and they raced down the hall, discussing plans.

In only a few minutes they already had everything they needed; the only thing left was to set it up.

"We're going to put the paint up there," Alec pointed to the celling as he looked at the blueprints. "And have most of the marbles over here." He pointed to a hallway near North's office.

"I have a question for you though, since when did North have an American sounding kid?" He stopped talking and looked over at Jack. He was standing on his staff (Alec still didn't know how he did that), peering down at the blueprint too. He went quickly back to his work, quietly reciting his little code in his head, as if he didn't hear anything.

Jack fell for the plan and asked him again. Alec looked over at him and hesitated. How could he tell him he was North's kid but not really North's kid?

"Uh, I'll tell you while we're working on this, alright?" He saw Jack nod out of the corner of his eyes and continued. "And if you want to ask me questions, then it's only fair if I ask you some too. For example, are you the new guardian?"

Jack nodded and thought about it. 'The new guardian' had a nice ring to it. There was some serious responsibility added on to it, yeah that was certainly true, but it had very nice advantages every once in a while.

"Cool. How can you be so good at pranks and still be a guardian?" There was now a wide smirk on Jack's face. He had much to teach the younger spirit. Much to teach about everything that helped him out and what might help Alec out too.

Minutes later they were half way through the massive prank. It was set up all over the Pole so everyone would know how destructive two people could be. At the moment they were spreading the marbles on the floor and talking about which thing to do next, either hyper elves put in the reindeer dens or have Bunnymund's paint splattered on the walls and huge buckets of it hiding over every door. With Ombric's magical spell book that Alec found a while back, buckets were levitating, elves were zooming faster than they should be, and random objects were floating everywhere.

"So you aren't actually responsible. Hmm, makes much than when you told me you're the guardian of fun with a straight face." Alec laughed, thinking about how weird he thought it was.

"Well, I thought it would be. So how come you're not a guardian?"

"Papa—err, North to you—says that it's because I'm immature or something like that. I don't mind really, sounds like too much work."

"That's funny, would've thought you'd be happy to be a guardian. Anyway, what's up with you and North being so different?" _That question again, _Alec though, but calmly. He knew more about Jack know, like how he disliked heat but didn't mind when it was hot chocolate ("Really?" "Yeah," Jack said keeping a smirk on his face. "It's like having melted chocolate and I can cool it down to whatever temperature that's best for me."), was on the naughty list longer than Alec, and he liked to mess with Bunny ("Or as I like to call him, the Easter Kangaroo." Alec laughed quietly and spread out the blueprint once again as he thought about it. What he supposed to do next? "What, it's that funny?" He shook his head and continued to laugh. "You know you didn't come up with that first, right? I think it was a few hundred years back, when Bunny dragged me to Australia and made me get sunburn…").

"I don't know, I guess. Well, I had a mom but…she umm, gone. And I have no idea what she looked like or anything."

"What happened?" Instantly Jack clasped his hands over his mouth after he said that. He looked over at Alec to see if the younger would get angry at him but got surprised when he actually seemed calmer.

"She died." He said simply, looking over at the moon. He was going to add that he actually never remembered seeing her but didn't when he saw Jack's paling face. "It's not your fault! She just did, alright? I'm guessing she had red hair green eyes and really liked to have fun, but not much. Let's get to working on this, we all know the Kangaroo would hate it."

Jack smirked and they went back to the prank, but he obviously knew that it was a sore topic and that he shouldn't talk about it again. It was nice that he at least got something to know about his new…friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was done, except for a few final touches but it was going to be good.

"Here, let's get a picture of the Pole before we destroy it." Jack nodded to what Alec said and got the camera out from his pocket. Ever since seeing Bunny and North's dreams that weird day, he always carried a camera around with him to get blackmail worthy pics.

He took the picture and looked at it. It was cool, but not as good or crazy as it should be, or _will _be.

"Hey, I hear my dad coming! Thank Mim for his loud feet and irritating arguments, spread out the ice!" Alec whispered, running to a closet and hiding inside of it. Jack moved his staff across the floor, creating a thick layer of ice over the entire floor and flew up quickly and out of sight.

North, as usual, was fighting with Bunnymund about who had the better holiday, so far Bunnymund was louder.

"How many times do ya see a kid come out from they're houses and not sneeze! People can actually come out on mah holiday and be happy!" North laughed haughtily at the pooka.

"But do they get gifts that they cherish forever? No, they only get egg that spoil day later!" They both stepped out of the hallway and into the room that Jack froze over. Obviously they didn't notice that and continued to walk in, only to slip and start sliding across the floor, on their bottoms that is.

Alec stepped out of the closet he was hiding in and videotaped the whole thing. They were now going toward the doors, which they would hit a bunch of times, getting paint on the two elder guardians and the walls and floors. When that ended, the sugar crazed elves came out and dragged them to another part of the Pole, to be covered in feathers and chocolate.

"Do you think we went overboard?" Jack asked as he flew down from his hiding spot. Alec looked at him incredulously and laughed a little.

"My pranks are all _about _being overboard. When do you think they'll get to the reindeer pen?" Suddenly there was a thunder of hooves and two very unmanly screams.

"Yeah, they got to the reindeer pen. Come on, let's see if they get anywhere near your pins and needles." Jack carried him over the ice and lightly dropped him as they went to a hallway near their bedrooms. _Pins and needles? _Alec thought as they raced their way there. _Oh yeah, the random jacks pieces and Jack in the boxes with extra spikey hats! _They (Jack) originally wanted to call it 'Jack's hallway of doom', but went against it (Alec) because it sounded weird, so 'Pins and needles' was its new name.

And it was a really good name, only because heard loud shouts of pins and then a few seconds' later needles. Little pitter patter of feet came and the elves were back to carry them (Mim knows how they did that), to Alec's hallway, also known as 'The end of the Pole', which was filled with smoke bombs, dirty clothes, globs of weird goo he found in corners and psychotic elves (not that they were a huge difference from the regular ones). Jack and Alec ran behind it laughing so hard that both their faces were red with mirth.

Now it was more craziness that anything else. North's hat, hair and beard were hot pink, which was weird since no one got pink paint. Bunnymund's fur was stained with chocolate and sprinkles and he was yelling words that no guardian should ever shout. The smoke bombs flew in every direction and the goo was actually test experiments, which Alec figured out moments ago.

"Oops?" Alec said through laughs. Jack laughed even harder at the two other guardian's misfortunes and watched as the last of it unfolded. It was set up near the globe room, right where it started, so everything would go down like how they wanted it to be. Slowly the noise died down, and they heard grumbling so it was over. Shame too because the Yetis weren't done getting their surprise yet, complete with multicolored dyes and bows.

"I thought I saw Jack 'roun' here a while back." Bunnymund said with a snort. North coughed and Alec nearly couldn't contain his laughter as they got closer, even though there was a high chance of him being grounded for the rest of his eternal life.

"I have not seen Alec all day…" North said, now getting what just happened. "Alec! Jack!" Now the two teens were shaking and the video camera Alec was holding was getting a good jostling.

"Hiya Papa, did you know that pink looks good on you?"

"It does. And it looks like Bunny got to many youth creams, they're getting to you." Jack said happily after Alec, injoying the sight of a child-like Bunnymund below him.

North`s face seemed to get redder and redder by the second and it was time to say their new trademark.

"You just got pranked!" The teens yelled and smirked. They really did destroy the Pole and the multicolored Yetis could really agree as they came out, shaking fist at them, throwing pink bows to the ground.

Now wouldn't it be wise to keep this great info about the two for future problems?

* * *

A/N: And now you know about my first OC! :D If he reminds you of any other OC you've found, tell me and I'll try to change it. Anyway, I'll do a Thanksgiving special but it will be posted the day before possibly because I'm going to my grandparents' house and my cousins are going to be there too. Have fun!

With Love and Cookies,

_Snowball_


End file.
